PROJECT SUMMARY Despite steady progress in developing novel therapeutics and their enormous medical and societal benefits, current drugs target only a small fraction of the human proteome. Even drugs in clinical development and most preclinical drug discovery research ignore a significant portion of the druggable proteome. Through the development, broad dissemination, and use of community scientific resources, the IDG program is focused on advancing research to study human proteins for which publicly available information or active research is currently lacking, in order to catalyze the discovery of novel biology with a particular focus on understudied members of the protein kinase, ion channel, and non-olfactory GPCR families. Our highly-coordinated team from the University of New Mexico and the University of Miami has established the IDG generated relationships The IDG-RDOC works with all IDG Consortium investigators to collect and curate information regarding critical tools and reagents being developed by the IDG Consortium and disseminate them through the IDG Portal. Specifically we: (i) coordinate and support the IDG consortium via a highly experienced administrative team; (ii) facilitate and coordinate external partnerships, outreach, and training related to IDG program activities; and (iii) develop and implement data standards, policies, operations, and tools to collect, curate, identify, and disseminate IDG-generated resources in accordance with (extended) NIH FAIR (Findable, Accessible, Attributable, Interoperable, Reusable, Reproducible) principles. Via the proposed supplement, we will significantly expand the capabilities of the RDOC as requested by the NIH program, but not originally proposed due to budgetary constraints. In particular we will implement and support a dynamic Protein Illumination Timeline (PIT) and required infrastructure and processes as a primary mechanism of communicating progress of the consortium regarding the illumination of understudied proteins and to provide access to information of IDG-generated resources related to understudied proteins. Resource Dissemination and Outreach Center (RDOC) to facilitate widespread access to consortium- data and resources as well as to serve the overall administration of the IDG Consortium and its with external partners. 1